


Defence Is The Best Offence (To The Heart)

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5: Fluff, M/M, Tsukinoya Week, day 1: firsts/teamwork, day 2: sweets, day 3: domestic/travel, day 4: tol vs smol, drunk noya lmao, mostly fluff ayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for tsukinoya week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It’s all fun and games

The screen flashed a myriad of colours across the darkened room, the incessant tapping of buttons on the controllers gradually growing louder until Nishinoya let out a frustrated cry. “Damn it! We lost!”

“As expected. I’ve never even played this game before until today.”

Nishinoya looked absolutely appalled, dropping the controller on the bed just so he could defiantly glare at Tsukishima. “We’re a team, Kei! We’re unstoppable if we work together!”

With a resigned sigh and a roll of his eyes, Tsukishima flung the pillow from his lap to Nishinoya’s face. “I don’t see how that’s possible when all you told me was ‘press this to fight and this and this to combo and blast them all’. You’ll have to be a little clearer than that.”

“It’s not like Ryuu and nee-san are experts at this game either! We can’t give up now, especially after I made that bet to treat them lunch if we lose.” Nishinoya had the gall to be miffed about it when he had been the one to suggest the bet in the first place, especially when they hardly spent any time together anymore with Tsukishima’s captaincy and Nishinoya’s classes.

“Sounds like it’s your fault so you’ll be taking responsibility for that. By yourself.” There was just a bare hint of resentment laced in those words but who could blame Tsukishima really when all he wanted was a quiet night with his boyfriend.

“Look we just gotta win this one round and then they’ll be the ones treating us. Please Kei?” The heels of his palms dug into Tsukishima’s thighs as he leaned in closer, the most sorrowful pout etched across his face in his attempt to sway his stubborn lover. Their noses lightly bumped, neither of them pulling away from each other though it wasn’t long till Nishinoya cracked and giggles burst forth. Plucking the controller out of Tsukishima’s hands, the shorter of the two promptly pushed him down on the bed with little regard for the multiplayer request flashing on the television screen. “We’re the best together and you know it.”

Tsukishima couldn’t help the little smile that rose through his façade as he tried to push away obnoxiously puckered lips that were descending towards him, planting firmly by the corner of his mouth. “Mmmwahh!”

“If you actually applied your game sense from volleyball to video games, maybe you’d be able to do more than just button mashing—” His words were abruptly cut off when Nishinoya shoved him down on the bed. It was a fairly compromising position with Nishinoya settled snugly atop of Tsukishima’s hips where every little shift would definitely not go unnoticed.

“I do! Just not all the time.” By himself, his overexcitement got the better of him but with Tsukishima, his presence kept him grounded, not rooted and that was enough. Pushing up Tsukishima’s glasses, Nishinoya bent over to brush his lips over Tsukishima’s so gentle that Tsukishima had to lift his head to press further, only to be forced back down on the sheets for a more insistent kiss.

Of course, such a moment was broken with a buzz of Nishinoya’s phone, the display glowing with a new message.

_Stop making out and start the next round!_

The couple exchanged looks for a brief moment, a touch of pink dusting their cheeks from the embarrassment of being called out. “We definitely have to kick their asses now!”


	2. The way to one's heart is through their stomach. And a list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the Tsukinoya week on tumblr! Go check it out!

“Hey Tsukishima! Are you busy this weekend? I have something for you!”

While it was a regular occurrence for Nishinoya to hang out with him, it was uncommon for him to bring around gifts other than snacks if he went over to Tsukishima’s. “No… Why?”

“It’s a surprise! Meet me at noon by the playground near your place, got it?” Despite the vaguely odd request, Tsukishima agreed anyway knowing it would only be more troublesome if he didn’t, namely the pestering he would have to endure through non-stop text messages and calls.

Days passed and there Tsukishima sat on a swing too small for him, lanky legs stretched out as he absent-mindedly kicked at the sand. Enthusiastic footsteps approached, stopping right in front of Tsukishima who only lifted his head to meet Nishinoya’s gaze when his name was called.

“Why is your face—Is that flour?”

“That’s not important, Tsukishima! Here, this is for you.” It was only then Tsukishima noticed the small box Nishinoya held out in his hands, a dainty red ribbon clumsily fastened round it. Warmth seeped from the container and Tsukishima could smell the tantalising aroma that he instantly recognised. What he saw greatly differed from his expectations however, when he opened the box to see a slice of strawberry shortcake toppled over on its side and layers separated, strawberries and whipped cream haphazardly decorating any remaining space.

“Damn it, looks like I shouldn’t have run all the way here… And that was the only presentable-looking piece!”

“Did you… make this?”

Nishinoya gave a furtive nod as he swiped a hand through gelled hair with an awkwardness so unlike him. That would explain the flour and the mess of a cake that was in his hands. Or at least a slice of it.

“But… Why?” Tsukishima picked up the fork that was in the box, scooping up a piece of the dessert to take a bite. While there wasn’t enough sugar to mask the sourness of the strawberries, the shortcake was light on his tongue, an airy sweetness of whipped cream spreading across his taste buds. Nishinoya was surprisingly proficient at baking, even if the presentation was atrocious.

“Because I want you to go out with me. I heard you like strawberry shortcake so I’ve been practicing!”

Tsukishima almost choked on a strawberry as he stared in bewilderment, fork hanging loosely between his fingers. Nishinoya’s lips were set in a thin line, clenched fists settled by his sides as he awaited an answer. “You’re kidding.”

“Am not! I really like you, Tsukishima! You told me once that you had no redeeming qualities but I beg to differ! So I wrote down a whole list of every single thing I like about you.” Unfolding a crumpled paper from his pocket, the libero began reading out everything that was on it, qualities that Tsukishima never noticed about himself; aspects of himself that Tsukishima hated yet Nishinoya spoke of them with so much affection.  

A gratifying shade of red tinged his cheekbones and Tsukishima had to stop Nishinoya before he crumbled from embarrassment. “Okay stop! That’s enough…”

 “So you see! Every inch of you is perfect, even if you can’t see it. You can read the rest for yourself though I’d really reaaaally like an answer… Anything you say won’t affect our friendship so you can be brutally honest! Uh not _too_ honest, okay? We can still hang out and I can assure you it won’t be awkward—maybe a little but with all the times we’ve slept over at each other’s place, I really don’t think—”

“Can you just be quiet for one second?” Tsukishima huffed, his voice dimming to a whisper that was almost lost to the breeze that passed. “I’ll… I’ll go out with you.”

Nothing could stop the smile that spread across Nishinoya’s face, nor the beads of tears that welled up in the corners of his eyes and Tsukishima’s heart ached, already yearning for their future that was to come.


	3. It's fine if it's with you

“Well this isn’t so bad!”

Tsukishima shot his boyfriend the iciest glare he could muster, teeth gnawing at his lower lip impatiently. After months of planning and rescheduling for their long-overdue holiday, the nightmares travellers never wanted to face just had to befall upon them of all people. From their missing luggage, to the most infuriating exchange he had with the immigration officers in a foreign language he had vaguely studied in one of his university electives, to a cheap motel room with paper-thin walls and their putrid food, this was by far the worst vacation Tsukishima ever had.

All the fuss and social interaction had worn Tsukishima out, placing him in the worst possible mood to be doing any sightseeing and he thanked the heavens that Nishinoya was sensible enough to check them in instead as soon as they were done with the administration. “ _’Well this isn’t so bad’_ you say,” Tsukishima grumbled as he got out of the tiny bathroom. The bed creaked unsteadily under Tsukishima’s weight and he swore he heard a loud crack when Nishinoya jumped onto it to settle beside him. “Look at us, wearing nothing but cheap motel bathrobes and eating the most disgusting food that tastes like rubber and dirt. I can’t believe all the effort we spent planning this holiday turned out like this.”

“Geez, at least we still have our documents and cash with us! We’ll shop for new clothes tomorrow and find some good local food! There are worst things that could have happened, y’know?” The positivity practically radiated off Nishinoya, the brightest of smiles warming Tsukishima right to the core.

A mix of utter admiration and absolute revulsion stirred within Tsukishima at the optimism Nishinoya displayed because how could anyone still smile under such circumstances? Or it could just be Tsukishima and his incredibly low tolerance for such bullshit.

“My favourite pair of headphones were in my luggage.”

“You still have these earbuds though.” A sharp huff from Tsukishima elicited a roll of Nishinoya’s eyes. “Yeah yeah, it’s different, blah blah sound quality blah blah. We’ll just have to make do now, won’t we?” They settled as comfortably as they could under the blanket, warm bodies huddled close with Nishinoya’s head tucked under Tsukishima’s chin. A foreign programme played on the small television, its volume set low to give priority to the music playing through Tsukishima’s earbuds that were shared between the couple. Everything felt right at that moment, a welcoming tranquillity after a long day of nothing but trouble.

“This is fine isn’t it?”

“I suppose… Could have been better if we were back home in our own bed without having to hear the people in the next room having sex.”

“… Love you too, Kei.”


	4. What goes up, must come down

Alcohol did things to people, some mild, and some plenty outrageous.

And ‘outrageous’ was a category Nishinoya fit comfortably into. It was like he was trying to make up for his short stature by climbing onto tables, shelves, railings, anything he could possibly get onto just to gain that bit of height to lord over everyone and everything. With Nishinoya as inebriated as he could get at that moment, it was often up to Tsukishima to stay sober and keep him out of harm’s way. Often to which Tsukishima would end up bruised and exhausted, memories which he would like to keep in the recesses of his mind.

“I am… The tallest!” Nishinoya screeched as he clambered onto their old, severely unbalanced dining table. “K-Kei look!... ‘M taller than… You!”

“Yuu, what the fuck! Get down from there! I look away for one second and you get up to more stupid shit.” Tsukishima stretched out a hand to grab Nishinoya, only to grasp at nothing when Nishinoya wobbled over to the other side, a voracious laugh filling the still air of their dining room.

“I… am ta… taller… And… You will now… ob… uh obey me!”

 Tsukishima couldn’t help the rude scoff that followed as he craned his neck to watch his boyfriend bend over and pat his head. “As if you don’t already make me comply with your every whim and fancy.”

The creaking of the table intensified with Nishinoya’s erratic bouncing and swaying. It was a miracle that the table hadn’t given way, or that Nishinoya hadn’t fallen over and broken his neck yet. “C’mere!... You gotta… My first order… Is for you to k…kiss me!...” He hopped an inch closer to the edge and leaned down with a goofy smirk. “Dun w’rry… I won’t f-faaaall.”

He had probably spoken too soon unfortunately, when Nishinoya leaned over just a little too far and found himself unable to regain his balance.

“Yuu!” With honed reflexes trained from all the stunts Nishinoya had pulled over the years, Tsukishima swooped in to snatch him up by the waist though he wasn’t expecting Nishinoya to put up a struggle once his feet were off the table. He stumbled back, one step, two steps, three—

Tsukishima lost his footing when he slipped a lone sock that Nishinoya had kicked off earlier when they got back and he wondered if this was how he was going to die, in the middle of his living room and the cause of death: a sock. Landing solidly on the hardwood flooring, the wind was instantly knocked out of him with Nishinoya’s weight pressing down on his chest. “See… This happened ‘cuz you won’t gimme a kiss…”

“Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe it’s because you do the stupidest shit when you’re drunk?” Tsukishima groaned and conceded defeat, opting to lay on the ground forever.

“Uh… Nope!”

“Thought so.” A shadow casted over Tsukishima when Nishinoya shifted to straddle him, glassy eyes and a soft smile filling his vision. “Yes?”

Their foreheads met, noses awkwardly bumping and in such close proximity, Tsukishima could smell the alcohol on Nishinoya’s breath with each exhale. Sober or not, Nishinoya was always honest in his expressions if the gentle loving gaze was anything to go by. “Thanks… For always takin’ care of me… You’re the best…”

“I know.” And he would do it all over again.


	5. It's just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know tsukinoya week is over and that I missed a few days but since there's so few entries, I decided to finish 'em uwu

He feels like he’s being suffocated with a pillow on his face; it’s getting harder to breathe and Tsukishima begins to struggle. His eyes snap wide open and it’s dark but whatever is in front on him is moving and it takes an agonising minute to realise it’s Nishinoya’s abdomen his face is pressed up against. “Yuu, wake up… I can’t breathe…”

Nishinoya barely stirs, keeping his arms locked round Tsukishima’s head with his nose buried in soft blonde locks. Slow huffs of warm breath tickle his scalp and Tsukishima almost doesn’t want to move. Almost. He slides his cold clammy hands up the small of Nishinoya’s back, knowing fully well it’ll be an awakening his boyfriend will eventually want revenge for. He continues to trail his hands up higher until Nishinoya’s stomach tenses up and a shriek forces its way past his lips. “Keeeeei!...” Tsukishima is unceremoniously kicked off the bed before Nishinoya buries himself under the mountain of pillows, curled up and falling back asleep instantly.

“Damn it Yuu…” Tsukishima groans from the floor, desperately trying to regret every life decision he’s made that involved one Nishinoya Yuu but a ridiculous notion called ‘love’ keeps him from doing so and it’s clearly affecting him to a point where he’s even considering preparing breakfast for the both of them. How insane.

The ruckus Tsukishima purposely makes in the kitchen still doesn’t rouse Nishinoya but just as the tea is being poured, he hears Nishinoya whining for Tsukishima to climb back into bed. “Kei... Come back…”

“Says the one who kicked me off the bed in the first place. Get up, breakfast is ready.”

“How about breakfast in bed too?~”                    

“Don’t push it.” Tsukishima sits by the edge of the bed and stuffs his hand into an opening in the pile of pillows Nishinoya is under. It doesn’t take long for him to feel for his boyfriend and run his fingers through dark un-gelled hair, enjoying the rare peaceful silence that settles only in the early mornings when Nishinoya is in slumber land.

However it doesn’t take long either for Nishinoya to start his engines and be ready to begin the day by grabbing Tsukishima’s wrist and tugging him down. It’s happened more than once for Tsukishima to know how to avoid it but he lets it happen anyway; lets Nishinoya find a way to grab him back into the comforts of their bed, lets him kiss Tsukishima on the nose then to the cheeks and finally his lips, with stale breath and all.

“Good morning Kei!” Nishinoya bursts out from his pillow fortress, scattering them across the room before he leaps into Tsukishima’s arms. “Slept well? Because I definitely did!”

“How the hell are you so chipper instantly?... And I’m fairly certain you were dreaming about killing me because you almost succeeded thank you very much.”

“More like loving you to death, that’s what it is.” Nishinoya’s smile is brighter than the sunlight that streams past their curtains but… it’s too bright. They’ve been together long enough for each other to know when something is off and it’s not hard for Tsukishima to tell it’s forced and he sees the tension straining Nishinoya’s soft features.

“What did you _really_ dream about?”

Nishinoya looks away with a pout, lower lip jutting out in an infuriatingly adorable way that makes Tsukishima want to kiss it off. “It’s nothing!...” He cracks under the intensity of Tsukishima’s gaze however, and spills it. “I dreamt that you left me…”

“Why would I leave you?” Tsukishima looks genuinely confused and it leaves Nishinoya dumbfounded because _what?_

“What do you mean why? You’re amazing! You’re super smart, super handsome… You’re basically perfect! I’m just… Me.”

“You describe me like I’m some kind of deity.” It’s not uncommon for Nishinoya to compliment him a million times a day just so Tsukishima knows how much he’s appreciated and loved but he does mildly regret that he might not have given back as much as he’s taken. “But I like you as you are now. And I really don’t think I would have stayed this long if I didn’t like you that much…”

There’s barely a response from Nishinoya and Tsukishima has to take a deep breath. “What I mean is that… I… Love you… A lot.” This elicits a reaction of widened eyes and incoherent spluttering. In all their years of dating, Nishinoya’s only ever heard those words tumble past his lips only once, and that was when Tsukishima was incredibly drunk and had no recollection of it the next day.

“K-Kei! You’ve never said—You know I know that!... You make me breakfast, you go along with all my stupid ploys… You bake me cakes… You cuddle with me…” The red that flares across Tsukishima’s cheeks satisfies Nishinoya to no end and he wonders why he had any doubts in the first place.

“Then you have no reason to worry. Now can we go have breakfast?”

The only answer Tsukishima gets is quick peck on his lips before Nishinoya leaps out of bed, dragging Tsukishima with him like he barely weighs anything and when he sees the stack of pancakes and strawberries laid out, he thinks he wouldn’t mind it for the rest of his life.


End file.
